All that I've learned
by mk1001
Summary: This is my first fanfic so it won't be perfect, also the story has nothing to do with the movie I chose it just made me choose something. The story is a romance between a girl and her best friend but she will soon realize the true meaning of everything happens for a reason.


All I wanted was for it to be Friday, I mean was that really so much to ask for?

"Lavander"! I heard my mother screaming from across the hall, why must this happen every morning all I want is to get ready for school in a peaceful manner.

"What" I yelled back and as usual she needed my help getting ready. After assisting my mother and saying goodbye to everyone in the house I finally had peace and quiet before school.

I was in my own world, listening to music when someone aggressively pulled my earbud out from my ear I groaned in response.

"Aw come on Lav you can't spend your entire life being a wallflower, that's not gonna help your sad love life at all." Said the familiar voice of my best friend Jordan.

I let out an overly dramatic scoff and said "how dare you! My love life is anything but sad"

"Oh really? Is that why you're going to homecoming all by yourself" Jord said

"Well you know I was planning on going with my best friend but staying true to himself he abandoned me for some hot cheerleader chick" I said rolling my eyes, I love Jordan he's my best friend and has been since we were 6 years old however over the years he has become quite the player much to my annoyance. "So you admit she's hot," he said with a huge smirk on his face. Thankfully for me, we were just pulling into school, and I can see with one hundred percent certainty I have never been more grateful for a distraction. "Ready for prison" I said nodding my head towards the dull, soal sucking building, Jordan responded with a classic Jordan Brown eye roll and slung his arm over me as we walked off the bus we walked in laughing until he saw that cheerleader then he made some sarcastic comment about surviving prison and ran off to go be by her side. Why Jordan goes through the same type of girl just a different model every week I will never know. Then the sickening sound of the bell rang telling me it was time to report to the torture that is 's bio class.

After finished her daily routine of yelling at random kids for no reason I took my seat next to Mel, Mel was a really great friend of mine and if anyone asked me I would deny it but I was a little envious of the way Mel lived her life she just had such passion for everything she did, she seemed so free. "Hey"! Mel said as I sat down

"Hi" I responded. seemed to drone on and one about the different habitats of different organisms and I kind of zoned out, it wasn't until I felt Mel elbow me under our desk that I realized the entire class was staring at me which gave me the clue I had just been asked a question I looked to Mel for help and she mouthed something to me in return "rocks and minerals"? I stated out loud looking up at with a look of fear that was hopefully masked with confidence, "very good mizz Miller" said but there was a clear look of disappointment on her face.

Finally the bell rang and I could escape, even though stopped me to give me a quick lecture on how zoning out during class kills your brain cells, which was kind of ironic given how I zoned out for most of the lecture, when she was finally done I spat out a quick apology and something along the lines of have a nice day and ran to catch up with Mel. "Hey" I said catching my breath when I finally caught up to her at her locker she looked me up and down chuckled slightly at my appearance and said "hey, you know you should really consider trying out for a sport it might make running away from a lot easier" she said nodding at my appearance, I rolled my eyes we both knew the chances of me joining a school sport were less than the chances of Jordan keeping a girlfriend longer than a week. "Thanks for helping me out with that question"

"It was nothing" she replied I was about to ask her if she wanted to go get some lunch when I heard Jord's familiar voice screaming "Lav"! Repetitively down the hallway not caring how many people stopped to stare at him or how many teachers shot him disapproving looks. "Hi"! I said with a smile on my face "hey" he replied returning my smile while wrapping me in a quick bear hug, "what's up"? He said

"Well I was about to suggest to Mel that we go get some food, cause you both know if I go too long without eating it won't be good for anyone, so wanna join us"? They both gave a knowing chuckle towards my need to eat but Jord responded with "sorry Lav you know I'd love to but I already promised Chloe I'd sit with her and her friends" I wasn't too surprised by this plus I knew he'd be done with the evil cheermonster soon enough which is why I held off from making some witty comment about how awful I believed her to be and just said "your loss" waved goodbye grabbed Mel by the arm and walked toward the awaiting cafeteria.


End file.
